


Hey, Honk At Them Again, You Better Count Your Teeth !:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honking Horns, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, School, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Rachel work things out regarding Charlie, & What happens as they talk?*





	Hey, Honk At Them Again, You Better Count Your Teeth !:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Rachel work things out regarding Charlie, & What happens as they talk?*

It was a beautiful day, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett were driving their son, Charlie Edwards Williams, to school, & they had important business to take care of. They needed to talk to Danny’s Ex-Wife, & Friend, Rachel Edwards.

“Mommy !”, The Little Boy cries out in happiness, as he sees his mother. Danny was helping him out of the camaro, & he went to hug her, like he usually does. Then, She went over to talk to the two men, & hash out their usual business.

“I think we are all settled now, I think we got the next two weeks all set up too, so we can run things smoothly, as a family”, The Blond said with a smile, as he hands the little boy over to Rachel.

All of sudden, There was honking, The British Lady exclaimed, “Hey, Honk at them again, You better count your teeth !”, Danny & Steve smiled with pride. They talked for a few more minutes, til Rachel said this.

“You are doing a great job with him, He loves you both so much”, Rachel said with a smile. The Men thanked her, & she took Charlie inside, & were ready to start the day off right. They shared a kiss, & drove off to HQ.

The End.


End file.
